1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cup with a rotatable figurine, which allows the cup to show a unique style and can bring more fun to users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a cup filled with water or a beverage doesn't have any special function or any fun while using the cup. A design or a pattern can be provided on the surface of the cup to produce a unique visual effect on the cup. However, the cup being decorated by a pattern or shape change does not always satisfy the need of a customer pursuing a colorful life. Besides, the pattern shown on the cup is usually created in simple colors, causing the cup to be monotonous and unable to attract customers.